I Hate You Kyo But I love You Yuki!
by FireDragonSlayer91
Summary: Because of her curse she is unable to show how she really feels without giving away her family's secret. But when it comes to Yuki and Kyo she can be herself. But with her dark past lurking around the corner, Kairi can never truly be herself even when she's with the man she loves. (Taken from Burnin Phoenix: Re did by FireDragonSlayer91)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters only my own. This story I have taken from Burnin Phoenix due to the fact she did not have the time to finish it or edit it. So I hope you will review and tell me if anything needs to be fixed. Any comment is welcomed long as its not rude. Without further a due I gave you the Prologue!**

 **Kairi's POV**

Hi my name is Kairi Saito. Until now my life was going well. And the reason for my life going downhill and becoming a complete nightmare, Kyo Sohma. Yep, that's right; Kyo and I grew up together. Of course Yuki and I did to but only for a little while. The reason me and Kyo grew up together was because of our master, Kazuma Sohma. Training with him was never, how should I put it, dull moment. Kyo would always get angry if I got appraised by Master when he didn't. Yuki on the other hand was so nice, unlike someone I know. My mom and I moved close to where they were so every day we would play and hang out together. It was great until that day!

The day my mom died. That's when I left home on my own. Then shortly after that, I forgot all about my curse. My family has always lived with this curse for as long as we can remember. My mother wasn't cursed she just married into. Even though she knew about it she never really told me about my father. None of my family will talk about him.

Today I just moved back and I'm more than sure I'll meet Yuki at school. Hopefully not Kyo! He's not the type that would go to school. Learning anything other than martial arts wasn't up his ally and I don't think his brain could handle it. Anyway, Yuki and Kyo never really got along with one another. I don't really know why but it's just...crazy when those two are around. But at least I did embarrass Kyo before I left now that's poetry, Hahaha.

 **Yuki Sohma**

Well all I can say about Miss Saito, is that we were good friends. But when I heard that her mom had died and that her house was on fire I ran as fast as I could. But when I got there, they said that nobody was inside. So I could only assume the worst. That was about 6 years ago. Hopefully I'm wrong and she's alive and safe somewhere.

 **Kyo Sohma**

Well I'm for one, glad that she's gone. She was such a pain I mean really. All she ever did was boss me around and pick on me. Annoying little brat, that's what she is. But all in all she was good at martial arts. But not as good as me. Hahaha. Even though she beat me almost all the time but no one needs to know that and you people who are reading this if you tell anyone I'll hunt you down and deal with you personally better not be laughing at me. Oh! That does it you're dead meat! Urgh. Just get on with the story already.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Kairi's POV~**

Being back in town for me was both exciting and a bit nerve racking. The last time I was here well, my mother died then my house caught on fire. Though, I'm sure now that I'm back everyone is going to think I started the fire. Sighing to myself I walked in the school. I wonder if I'll see Yuki. I sure hope so. I haven't seen him in 6 years. I wonder if he even remembers me. Probably not, especially in this dorky uniform I mean, this color is just to plain. While I was checking out my uniform (ugly as it was), the bell rung which meant I was going to be late on my very first day back, how lovely.

"Just my luck, now I'm going to be late, not to mention I have no clue where my class is. Great Kairi, just great," I say to myself out loud. Some students looked at me funny but I pay them no mind. Taking a deep breath I try to calm myself down. "Ok, look on the bright side, it could be worse. Now where's room 115?" I ran down the halls looking like a crazy person till I finally found it. "Phew that was…Ouch!" Soon as I opened the door I bumped into someone.

Class was about to start and someone was walking out? Ok sure Math isn't my favorite subject either but I need to go (even if I really, really don't want to). I looked up to see who was brave enough (or just planning on skipping, like I wish I could do), to leave class right before it started. But who I saw had me glued in place. It was guy with short purple hair where the left side was longer and a really pretty face. It was Yuki Sohma. I was sure of it. He still looked like he did when we were kids.

"Oh my Gods, Yuki Sohma!" I shouted out loud not really meaning to. I was sure the whole student body in that classroom heard me.

"Sorry, do I know you?" he asked confused. His voice was as soft as ever. Looks like nothing about him really has changed, all but of course the fact that he forgot about me, though I can't blame him. Last we saw one another we were ten and now here I am at sixteen shouting at him like a complete moron. Back then he was a short little thing and I remembered the first time I saw him I thought he was a girl. Of course Kyo thought that was the funniest thing in the world and laughed. That's when they broke into a fight. Not fists fight just an agreement. Now here he was taller than me. Well six years is a pretty long time.

"Um well, sort of but it's not important. Kyo has probably forgotten about me too, so no worries," I smiled back at him. His eyes grew wide at the sound of Kyo's name.

"You know Kyo? But how?" he asked. I could see he was trying to think of how a new student could possibly know someone already. Maybe I was right; Kyo doesn't go to school around here. I watched as he studied my face for what felt like eternity before realization crossed his face. "Miss. Saito is that you?"

"Bing, bingo, you win the prize," I laughed. "It took you long enough Yuki. I was starting to worry there for a second." Well at least he finally remembered me. But now he looked as if he wanted to cry. It's not like I came back from the dead or anything. Without warning I went and hugged him. He had that dumb look on his face like something was supposed to happen. But he wasn't hugging me back. "Um Yuki, when someone hugs you, you're supposed to hug them back," I explained half joking. "Come on hug me already!" Then he smiled that sweet-soft smile of his and hugged me. Just then the bell rang. Everyone was looking at me and Yuki. That's when Yuki pulled away from me. Then he grabbed a hold of my hand. "Yuki, where are we going?" class was starting and he was making me out to be a delinquent on the first day.

"Somewhere we can talk in private!" he said in his soft sweet voice. I let him lead me outside of school. Well so much for the first day of school. At least they might think that I got the date wrong. Yeah that's it. They'll never go for it. I'm sure the other students who saw us were going to talk about what they seen. It wasn't like he had a crazy fan club that would kill me.

"Look, Yuki," I started to say when we had finally slowed down.

"Yes?" he had that smile on that I had always loved so much. Yuki was always a cute child but now, now he was just as handsome as he was beautiful though I would never say that to his face. He always hated when people called him pretty. I'm sure that much hasn't changed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you but not saying goodbye to you," I said as I looked at the ground.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he kept on smiling. "But may I ask you a question?"

"Um, I don't know. Well I like this question?" joking round with him I let out a small laugh.

"It's good to see you haven't changed much over the years," he smiled ever so sweetly at me before his face became serious. "Why did you burn down your house? Was it because of your mother?" So it would seem I was right after all. But I wonder how he came to that conclusion so fast. "Your friend told me," he said with a sad look on his face. Sad looks didn't suite Yuki. Though, now that I think about it Yuki was always sad back in the day. Sure he would smile a lot but there was always sadness behind it. At least that seems to have changed a bit.

"Oh, I see." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I wonder what friend he we referring to. I couldn't recall any friends other than the Sohma's. It couldn't have been a friend. So then who had told Yuki it was me?

"You know, if you need a place to stay you can always come live with us," Yuki smiled again. His words brought me out of thoughts as I stared at him.

"I don't want to…" I paused as I thought about the good old times when I lived there. It was fun never a dull moment that was for sure. But could things go back to the way things were before I left? There was only one way to find out. "Yea I think I might just do that!" I smiled at him. It wasn't till I looked past him that I saw the house. I hadn't even realized where we were going. So Yuki took me to his house. It has been a while since I've been here. But it still looked the same. Well the outside view of it anyway. I wonder if Shigure's here.

"Yuki is that you? Shouldn't you be at school?" well speak of the devil. Shigure hasn't changed much I see. His hair is still a bit long and his clothing style hasn't changed either. Wonder if he has written any more stories. I found a few in a couple towns written by him. Some however, were smut.

"I decided to skip for the day," he told Shigure.

"Oh is it because of her? Don't tell me you got poor Yuki here in trouble?" Shigure teased.

"Oh, so now it's my fault!" I stared back at him. Yup nothing has changed not one bit!

"Oh, my I seem to have upset your girlfriend Yuki?" Shigure laughed. "You're not one of Torhu's friends are you?"

"Who's Torhu?" I asked back confused.

"No, this is Miss Saito," Yuki introduced me. I watched as Shigure's face lit up at the sound of my name.

"Well haven't you grown up? So you came back after all and here Yuki thought you were dead," Shigure said with puppy dog eyes.

"No I didn't. Keep your mouth shut!" Yuki obviously did or he wouldn't be shooting dangers with his eyes at Shigure. I couldn't say I blamed the guy. My house burnt down with no warning or explanation so of course people were going to think I was dead.

"So how long are u staying this time?" Shigure asked me.

"Um, well I'm not really sure yet. But most likely for a while at the most," I answered as best I could. I wasn't sure if I was going to stay back here permanently or not.

"Oh, that's good. Isn't it Yuki?" Shigure was happy as he looked from Yuki to me. Ok weird much. Well Shigure is always weird. But he seemed more excited than I cared for him to be. He was up to something that much I was sure of.

"Shigure, is it ok if I…" I got cut off

"You want to live here like old times? Well I guess you can share a room with me he-he-he!" he laughed mischievously. So, Shigure was still a perv.

"Hahaha, no I don't like so. Do you have a spare room?" I turned to Yuki completely ignoring Shigure.

"You can always share a room with Kyo or me," he said as a matter of fact. So there was no spare room. Ok I could live with that.

"Yeah, sure I'll share a room with….wait a minute, did you just say Kyo?" please, please say I was hearing things!

"Well it's settled, you and Kyo are now roommates!" why was Shigure really happy about this? And how come Yuki didn't say anything until now? If I had known Kyo was living here now I would have refused his offer. Just then Kyo walked in with his loud mouth like always. I guess he heard the news. Great just the mere site of me makes my stomach twist.

"Who the hell is my roommate? Better not be that damn rat," he shouted at Yuki shooting him angry glares.

"No you stupid cat, why would I be your roommate when we don't even get along," Yuki looked at him with such fierce eyes it gave me chills.

"Why you," Kyo started but was interrupted by Shigure.

"Now, now Kyo, Yuki's not your roommate."

"Thank god. So then who is it?" he asked Shigure. Seriously did he not even notice me? That stupid carrot top!

"Well it's your old friend Kairi," Shigure smiled as if this pleased him beyond all else. Now suddenly Kyo's head turns in my direction. We look at each other for what seems like forever before we both finally look away.

"The hell we are!" we both yell together.

Great now my nightmare begins.

 **~Shigure's POV~**

I was shocked to see Kairi again after all these years. I remember how cute she was chasing after Kyo, beating up Kyo, and always agreeing with Yuki. Oh those were the days. Always knew she would be a knock out. If only I were a couple of years younger. And to have picked Kyo to be her roommate never saw that coming ha-ha-ha. Oh Shigure you sly dog.

Hmm, anyway after I stated that they were indeed roommates I headed back inside. Today sure turned into a twisted turn of events with Kyo skipping school for the day and Yuki coming home with Kairi, well I never would have guessed it. Though I always knew she was alive and well somewhere. After all she wasn't the one who sat her house a blaze. But then again I'm not entirely sure who would do that in the first place. I watched as Kairi followed Kyo to his room arguing the whole way. Smiling to myself, I turned to go into the living room when Yuki blocked my path.

"Oh uh Yuki, I didn't hear you come in," I say. He gives me one of his evil death glares. Oh boy I'm in for it now.

"Kyo and Kairi roommates what possessed you to put those two together they get along just as bad as Kyo and me?!" oh yes I was well aware of this. This is why I found this to be so funny and amasuing. So naturally I started laughing. Of course Yuki doesn't have my sense of humor or any humor for that matter. "You're unbelievable," was all he said before leaving.

Once he was out of sight I stopped laughing. Placing Kairi with Kyo might be a terrible idea the thought had crossed my mind. But Kyo needed someone to confide in, to let his walls down. And Kairi wasn't that much different than Kyo. Or at least I had always found those to have plenty in common.

"Well, let's see how things play out," I say to myself. "Tomorrow is a start of a brand new day! And not only that but we have two high school girls living here!" Ah, things couldn't be better…for me that is.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 2

**~Kyo's POV~**

This was just great. Here I was in my room with HER! I can't believe I have to put up with this no thanks to that damn rat. Speaking of which he ran off back to school leaving here me with Shigure and the brat! Urgh, what am I supposed to do with a girl in room damnit?! Sure when she hugs us we don't change but still! Why was it always me with the rotten luck! And to make matters worse she had already claimed half the room for herself!

That's why after our usual argument I left the damn room! She's only been here for five minutes and already ruining my life! Damn that Yuki! This is all his fault. Should have just let her stay with Shigure then I wouldn't have too…Damnit that wouldn't work he'd perv all over her. Yuki, this was defiantly on Yuki! Why didn't that damn rat speak up and say something? Urgh damnit this was really pissing me off!

Usually I would go on the roof but this time I went for a walk. Sure I hated school and I wasn't planning on missing today but, well there was this math test and so I was just going to skip that but then Yuki goes and skips and brings Kairi back home. Sure we haven't seen her since we were kids but Yuki had thought her to be dead and well I thought she was too. Good reddens, I used to say. But now, having her back all of sudden, I wasn't sure if I was pissed at her for leaving without saying a word or if I was more pissed that she was back.

The more I thought about it the more confused I got. This made me even that more pissed. Sighing to myself I headed back to the house. Maybe by now she was down putting what little things she brought with her up in the room. But when I reached my room she was nowhere to be found. I rushed down stairs only to run into Shigure.

"If you're looking for Kairi, you just missed her," he told me.

"Ha as if I was looking for her," I snorted back. "Guess she decided not to stay here after all."

"Not quite. She went back to school to explain why she missed her first two classes. Hopefully they won't be to mad at her," he said with a sad look on his. "Our poor Kairi getting kicked out of school on her first day!"

"You just like to hear yourself talk don't you?" Geez this guy, he was stuck on himself this morning. So she's staying. Maybe I should go to school to instead of staying around here. But then, what if we are in classes together?! Oh who cares its better than staying here with this guy.

"Oh Kyo, if you're going to school try not to get in any fights please and don't get Kairi in trouble," he said with a smug sound before I left. Why was it always my fault if a fight broke out? Ok maybe fights seem to happen around but it's not my fault. Yuki and Kairi are the problem!

School was just as boring as home was. But at least everyone seemed to be preoccupied with Kairi, though now that I looked at her she seemed a bit nervous. Ha serves her right. But just then she left the classroom in a hurry I couldn't even see her face. Yuki was about to follow her but his obsessive fan club blocked him. That was when the damn Yankee and the psychic got rid of them.

"Hey Carrot Top," the damn Yankee called as she came over to my desk. "The new girl, is she related to you and Prince Yuki?"

"Her electric signals are different than his and Yuki's," the psychic said.

"Oh, then I guess they aren't related but she seemed just like Carrot Top here was on his first day. Though, she didn't jump out the window." Geez they were never going to forget about that. "But still, she does act a lot alike you Sohma boys."

"So what ya'll friends now or something?" I asked bored. What they said about her was wrong she was nothing like us.

"She's a friend of Torhu's and any friend of hers is a friend of ours," the physic said. Man these two were creepy. They took their seats as class started but Yuki and Kairi still weren't back. Damn it all. What were those two doing? Why was I the only one in class? Damn it I should have just stayed home.

Just then they both came walking in and apologized for being late. Since it was Yuki the teacher let it slide and told them to take their seats. Kairi was sitting next me. That damn Yuki he pretty much runs the school. I looked over at Kairi she seemed to look fine to me. She then looked over at me. And for a moment she just smiled. Did she just smile at me? That never happens! What the hell was her deal? Was she planning to do something to me? Think Kyo, did you do anything to her to make her mad? Well I always make her mad damn it I was so dead.

Yuki's POV~

Once Miss. Saito explained everything to the principle, I introduced her to Miss. Honda. When I told Miss. Honda that she would be staying with us she was thrilled to have another girl in the house. I was glad to see that they hit it off. But it would seem not long after our conversation Miss. Honda's two friends came up and warmed to her as well. It was nice to see Miss. Saito make friends other than myself and that stupid cat.

Though, it wasn't long before the other students came in and heard all about the new student. A lot of the guys in class stared at her and came over to say hi. Sure Miss. Saito was pretty with her long glistening silver hair, her radiant pink eyes, and her face which I had always found to be cute when we were kids, had changed to make her look more elegant. But I had never thought of Miss. Saito in that way. To me she was more like a little sister.

As more and more people surrounded her I could tell she was on pins and needles. I had never seen her like this. She was always laughing, smiling or arguing but never nervous. And just like that she shot up out of her seat and dashed out. I called out to her as I tried to follow but my so called fan club got in my way. Thankfully Miss. Honda's friends came to my rescue as I continued after Miss. Saito. I followed her out of the school and into the court yard.

"Miss. Saito," I called to her. She stopped and looked back at me. I wasn't sure if she was nervous or scared by the look in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yuki," she said and it seemed like her voice was faltering as if she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I know I should have left class but," she paused as she looked down at the ground.

"You can tell me anything Miss. Saito," I assured her. "If something is bothering you, I want you to know you can talk to me." She looked at me with shining eyes. So she was on the verge of tears but why. All the years we played together, basically lived together, not once have I ever seen her cry.

"Thanks Yuki, but I'm fine really just needed some air I'm just not used to big crowds," she forced a smile. "We should get back to class." With that she headed back inside. Following her back in I couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding.

After the school day was over all Kyo, Miss. Saito and I headed for home while Miss. Honda headed to work. For once Miss. Saito and Kyo didn't break out in an argument. Maybe they were starting to get along better.

"Kyo, I can't believe you almost got me in trouble in P.E!" Miss. Saito shouted. Never mind here we go.

"Me? It's not my fault you hit the couch in the head with a dodge ball!" Kyo yelled back

"The hell it is! I was aiming for you!"

"Well your aim sucks!"

"I would have hit you if you had just stayed still!"

"You're not supposed to stay still in dodge ball! Sides you couldn't hit me even if I was still!"

"Come to think of it," I said cutting Miss. Saito off before she could make a comeback. "You two were the only ones left standing. It was girls against boys. But I don't remember which team won."

"I did," they both announced together then glared at one another.

"You did not you stupid carrot I finally hit you out!"

"Damnit I knocked you out!"

"Oh wait a minute now I remember," I say to the pair. "No one won. Because you two just wouldn't go down. Meaning you two are the reason we both lost." Now they were both quite. Good looks like I stopped the arguing for the time. Once we reached home the two fought who would get to the room first while I headed for the living room.

"Oh Yuki, so how was school?" Shigure said while reading the newspaper.

"Fine," I say back as I sat down across of him.

"How did Kairi and Kyo do?" he asked he put his paper down.

"Well, classes were fine until P.E. We had a dodge ball game girls vs. boys but thanks to them we lost and the couch got hit in the head."

"Oh my, that sounds fun. Oh to be young," he said rather cheerfully.

"Honestly, why didn't you just put her in Torhu's room?" I asked as I could hear arguing up stairs.

"Hmm, I suppose I could have but then where would the fun be in that," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Unbelievable, you're enjoying this."

"To each his own," he laughed.

 **~Kairi's POV~**

 **"** Kyo, don't step over this line!" I pointed to the white strip I had laid on the floor to indicate our own personal space.

"Damnit women this was my room first and I will cross this line if I damn well please!" he yelled back as he crossed it.

"Why are you so thick headed about this? I divided it up in half equally!"

"Equally? You have more than half the damn room! That's not equal. Besides I have to cross this line to leave the room!"

"Well, fine ill get rid of the line just don't get any ideas of touching my stuff!"

"What stuff, all you got are some stuffed animals and clothes? Like I would even touch your girly shit!" He yelled as he headed for the door.

"It's not girly," I threw one of my stuffed animals at him.

"What the hell don't throw those at me!"

"I can throw whatever the hell I want," I said as I threw more. And so the stuffed animal fight began. Just when it was getting good Shigure walked in and was caught in the cross fire.

"My, my sorry to interrupt, but Kairi you have a phone call down stairs," Shigure told me with a smile. I threw my last animal at Kyo and headed down but not before I heard Shigure say something to Kyo. "Well Kyo I never I knew you were into stuffed animals." I laughed and headed down stairs before I could hear Kyo's remark.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Kairi, long time how have you been?" I froze as I heard the deep soft voice on the other end. There was no doubt about it, it was Kaze.

"Kaze, how did you…"

"A little fox told me where you where. You should have said you were back in town," he sounded very cheerfully.

"I just got back yesterday and I was staying at a motel but then I ran into some old friends," I explained. "But why are you calling?"

"Oh, right to the point huh?" now he sounded serious. "Well I just wanted to warn you that Hiede is planning on making a surprise visit."

'H-Hiede here but he doesn't…."

"Yeah he knows where you are. Look maybe if you told me you'd rather come home to visit for awhile he would consider not showing up."

"Go home?!" I dropped the phone. I couldn't go home but I couldn't let Hiede come here either. I could hear Kaze saying "Hello" over and over. Picking up the phone with a shaky hand I answered him. "I'll come home but I'm not staying there. I'm just going to visit for a couple of hours."

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a sigh. "I'll drop by when I get answer. Take care Kairi." He told me as he hung up. I still had the phone in my hand when Shigure came down.

"Everything alright?" he asked concerned. Finally putting the phone down, I looked at him with a smile.

"My cousin might drop by for a visit soon." He looked at me shocked for a second then smiled.

"Well I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting your family before. Did he say when?"

"No but most likely soon." Was all I said as I went back to the room. Kaze would be here in less than a week and I would be going back home. I haven't been there in six years. Lord only knew what Hiede had planned for me.

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket just the character of the Saito Family. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading what I have up so far. I want to thank all of those who read my story! If you have any comments feel free to leave one.**

 **~Shigure's POV~**

It has been a couple of days since Kairi had gotten her phone call from her cousin stating he was coming by for a visit. However, instead of being joyful about it, she has seemed to be a bit distant with everyone. I for one was thrilled to meet someone from her family (other than her mother of course). But now I wasn't too sure if I wanted to this cousin of hers or not.

She and Kyo really haven't had an agreement since her phone call. Kairi said he didn't give her a day but that it would be soon.

"Good Morning Kyo!"

"Huh, yeah good morning whatever," he said as usual in his grumpy way.

"My your more grumpy than usual did you and Kairi have another fight?" I asked playfully.

"Not really. She has just being ignoring me every since the day before yesterday."

"Yes that seems to be the case with us all I'm afraid." This was not like her at all. I watched as Kyo grabbed some milk and headed back up stairs. I was being to wonder if visiting her family had anything to do with her recent change in her behavior when I heard the door bell.

"Coming!" I shouted as I moved to the door. When I opened it I found a tall muscular dark shaggy brown haired guy with blue jeans, a black shirt and a brown jacket. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked the man with a smile.

"Is Kairi home?" he asked in a pleasant deep voice.

"Oh you must be her cousin she talked about, please do come in," I offered. He smiled and walked in. "Kairi," I yelled. "Your cousin is here."

"I'm Kaze, Kaze Saito," he introduced himself.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Shigure Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise. Kairi used to talk about you and two others back when we were kids." This guy seemed friendly enough. He sure did like to smile.

"So, I take it Kairi is going to be gone all day then?" I asked

"I'll make sure to have her back before dinner. Kairi never liked staying at the family estate for too long," he laughed.

"I see that's good to know we would deeply miss our beloved Kairi to no end if she were gone far too long. But at last you put our minds to ease." Kaze laughed at that. It was good to see this guy had a sense of humor.

Just then Kairi came down the stairs. She was in jeans, a black t-shirt with red writing on it and her hair was up in a pony tail. I guess she doesn't wasn't to look very presentable to her family. Though, she didn't look that pleased to go. In fact, it looked like she was trembling.

"Kairi, are you alright?" I asked concerned. She looked at me with what looked like fear but it was only there for a few seconds before she smiled.

"I'm fine I shouldn't be gone long. Come on Kaze, don't want to keep Heidi waiting," and with that they hurried out.

"Shigure," I hear Yuki's voice call out to me. "Are sure it's alright to let him take Miss. Saito like that?"

"Whether it is or isn't really isn't any of our business I'm afraid. This is Kairi's family. If something is bothering her, I'm sure in due time she'd tell us." Or at least I hope she would.

 **~Kairi's POV~**

Once I was out of Shigure's house the fear I felt before came back. I haven't been back home since I was very little and I could only think how furious Heidi was gonna be when he saw me. Shigure obviously picked up on my fear that's why I hurried out before he could persuade me to stay. And stay I would. But I couldn't hide from Heidi forever.

"Kairi, don't worry too much Heidi just misses you," Kaze put on a brave smile for me. That was the one thing I liked about Kaze. He has always been sweet, kind and understanding. Out of my whole family, Kaze has always felt like an older brother to me.

"Thanks, but we both no Heidi doesn't get sentimental like that. He's mad about me ditching the family," I stated the facts. Kaze knew I was right as he went silent.

"You're right. But still, I don't think he will punish you for it. I mean you lost her mother that has to count for something and then there is your house to consider," he sounded so sure of himself. I wanted to believe he was right but I knew Heidi better than anyone. Sure my other cousin Vulina was like his right hand man (in this case woman). She provides him with information and was clearly then one to sniff me out and report back to him. But when it came down to knowing him personally, I had her beat.

We took a bus to get the family estate. I had forgotten how far it was from where I used to live with my mom. The last time I had been there was when my mom took me for the New Year's party. It was the same every year. The entire family would get together and catch up, dance, drink, sing and play games. Then we would make our New Year wishes and hang them up on the Sakura tree outside. When the first buds would bloom it was said to grant our wish. But that was always in spring and I wasn't that big of a believer.

When we finally arrived my fear reach a whole new level. I could feel my insides melt with terror. Why was I this scared? I barely even felt when Kaze took my hand and lead me to the entrance. Soon as I was inside my insides told me to get the hell out. This place had so many bad memories for me. I could partially see them all replaying in my mind.

"Kaze, I wondered where you ran off to looks like you got a hot new girlfriend," someone snickered over to my left.

"This is not my girlfriend Koji," Kaze said in annoyed voice. So this was Koji. He was a lot taller now. His hair was sandy blonde and a bit spiky here and there. His eyes were an emerald green. He was wearing blue jeans with holes in the knees, a white t-shirt that read "I love my fans" in black writing and a silver chained necklace.

"Oh, then who is she?" he asked confused.

"This is our cousin Kairi you moron."

"Say what? No way this can't be the little brat I remember!" he was stunned. "Wow you sure have grown haven't you?!"

"Um yeah," was all I could mutter out of my mouth. He mused up my hair before Kaze told him we were headed to see Heidi. I was hoping Koji would be the only one I would see. Koji wasn't really all that bad he was just well jokester and loved to get others in trouble most of the time I was the one getting in trouble.

Kaze stopped to talk to Noba as well. Noba was more on the quite side and always kept to himself. But he knew where everyone would be and what they were doing. His eye sight was as sharp as a tack. He had shaggy black hair where his bangs on the right covered one of his golden eyes. Then we came across Nora. Nora was always shy and timed but now she was bright eyed and a little more talkative than she used to be when we were kids. Her hair was short tan color and had grey eyes. That just left Vulina. She was standing beside Heidi's door.

"You're late Kaze," Vulina said in a board tone. She had blazing long red hair, orange eyes, and wore all black tight fitted clothing.

"Sorry everyone wanted to see Kairi. They couldn't believe how much she has grown," he announced proudly. I couldn't help but try to shrink away.

"I see. Well whatever Heidi is waiting," was all she said. She wouldn't even look at me. Vulina wasn't my favorite by a long shot she was always playing tricks on me and then she would make things up to Heidi. In book she was just as bad as Heidi.

I turned to Kaze but his smile he had on this whole time was gone. I knew what that meant. I was to go in alone. Kaze promised he would be here when I was down so we could leave as soon as possible. Nodding to him, I took in a deep breath and entered the lion's den.

 **~Kyo's POV~**

When I headed back upstairs after grabbing some milk, it wasn't long before Shigure called up saying someone was here for Kairi. Shutting the door headed over to the window. I knew she wasn't going to talk to me and I really didn't care if she did or didn't. But man all this silence was getting to me. I looked over at her and it was as if she had just frozen in place on her bed.

Finally after about I don't know, five minutes of sitting on her ass and staring at the floor she finally got up. She looked at me for second and my mind was racing. Was she going to yell at me? Say she hated me? But what came out of her mouth was the last thing I expected.

"Kyo," she paused as if looking for the right words. Her voice was awfully down and distant not the upbeat cocky voice I was always used to hearing. "Don't touch any of my stuffed animals especially the cats."

"What as if I would touch your silly stuffed animals! And what's with the cats?"

"Well I know how much you like cats or whether I know how much cats like you so that's why." Was all she said as she headed to the door. I was about to say something else when she stopped and looked back at me with a sad expression.

That was hours ago. I wonder what was on her mind when she left. Since she has been gone I've been up on the roof. Rat boy went who knows where and Shigure was in the house working a novel or so he says. Torhu went to hang with her friends today seeing it was a nice Saturday. And here I was worrying about a brat who always got my nerves what the hell was wrong with me? But in all seriousness, I hope everything is alright.

 **TBC….**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter I wanted to have a small cliffhanger. What will happen at Kairi's home? Why was she so scared? All this will be revealed in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	5. Chapter 4

**~Kairi's POV~**

The lion's den was just as dark and menacing as I remembered. The room was plan all but a white sofa, black recliner and a medium sized glass table. There was also a bookcase in the far back of the room. But I was the only one who knew that behind that bookcase, there was a secret room. A room that I had been in many times as a kid.

"Long time no see Kairi," Hide said in his curl dead voice of his. "Tell me, do you think it's clever to neglect me and your family?!"

"Hide, I swear I," I was cut off as his hand slapped me across my right cheek.

"Do not speak unless I tell you! You will do well to remember this!"

" I'm sor…." He slapped me again.

"Are you just dumb or do you like me hurting you?!" he smiled a wicked smile. "Now, while I am glad you decided to come here to visit I'm also mad as hell that you waited until Kaze gave you a call! Do you have any idea how furious I am?!" I stayed silent this time. Knowing full well if I talked he would slap me or something worse. "Well answer me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any ill will I just, I wasn't expecting to stay back home for very…" he moved across the room towards me and before I knew it, I was slammed against the wall. His hand around my throat pinning me there.

"Home? Don't make me laugh! This is the only home you belong to. You think those Sohma's are family? No! We are your flesh and blood. And until I say so you are mine you belong to me. You got that!" he asked me as he squeezed my throat. When I didn't answer he got even angrier as he threw me into his glass table. "Just remember Kairi you are mine and if you ever disobey me you know where I will put you!" that crazy smile was back on his face. Making my blood run cold. Just then the door flew open as Kaze rushed in with a panicked look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HIDE!" he yelled as he grab ahold of Hide before he could do any more damage to me or the room.

"I'M MAKING HER PAY! SHE HAS NOT RIGHT TO DENY HER FAMILY! THAT BITCH IS MINE YOU HEAR ME! I CAN DO WITH HER AS I PLEASE! YOU HEAR THAT KAIRI! UNTIL YOUR CRUSE TAKES YOU, YOU ARE STUCK WITH BEING MY PLAY THING!" his sadistic laugh scared the shit out of me. Kaze said something to me but I was to hurt and freighted to move until he yelled at me, snapping me back to my senses.

I ran out of the room and out of that house as fast as I could. My throat hurt, my back hurt, and I was sure I had glass stuck in my arm but I wasn't paying any attention to that. I just wanted to get home. Yuki should be out and Kyo, I just hope he wasn't home. Shigure I could handle but not those two. Not looking the way I felt.

But once I reached the house, I saw Kyo up on the roof. Before he could spot me I took off. I needed to collect myself before heading home. Home…..Hide's words still rung in my ears as if he was still right in front of me. Just as I thought this day couldn't get any worse the sky decides to turn grey and rain. Seems even the weather felt sorry for me as I walked down the empty streets of town.

 **~Shigure's POV~**

I had just gotten of the phone with Kairi's cousin Kaze when I heard someone enter through the front door. So naturally, I went to see who it was. Sadly, it was only Yuki.

"Hey Shigure, is Miss Saito home yet?" he asked me as he shut the door behind him, putting away his umbrella.

"I'm afraid not. She was suppose to have been back hours ago. I just got off the phone with her cousin, he asked is she made it back safely. Apparently, she left the house in quite a hurry."

"What? Did he say why?" he asked all in a panic

"No he didn't mention the reason. In any case I told Kyo before I got the call. It seems he went to look for about an hour or so ago and has yet to return. Oh I wonder where our dear Kairi has went. A las, it breaks my heart," I said in a rather dramatic tone.

"If that's the case why aren't you out there looking for her?"

"Oh well you see funny you should ask," I let out a little laugh. " I'm behind on work and…"

"Save it!" he said as he gave me a devilish look.

"Haha um ok…"

"Damn that cat! He should have came and got me soon as he heard she was missing!" he said as he put his umbrella back up and opened the door.

" Oh to be young and in love."

" Don't talk, it makes you sound stupid." He was definitely mad as he left slamming the door behind him. "But in all seriousness, I do hope she is alright."

 **~Kyo's POV~**

Damn it! Where the hell is she? I checked the park, the high school, and I even checked Tohru's job. Nothing not a damn thing! Only thing I did was make her worry. Damn it! I hope she's not out in this rain looking for her too! By now I know that damn Yuki is! He better not find her first!

Damn what am I saying! What the hell am I doing?! Out in a rain storm looking for someone who irritates the hell out of me?! What would I even say to her once I find her? Would she even want to talk to me? I mean damn it why is this so hard?!

That's when it hit me. The last place I hadn't looked. Back when we were kids, she would always go to this stream not to far from the house where wild flowers would grow and a big Sakura tree was. The tree was her favorite spot. Without a moment of hesitation, I ran.

Once I reached the trail that lead to the stream, I saw her sitting under the tree. Now that I found her I couldn't think of a damn thing to say to her. Damn it! Doesn't matter what I say to her. She will probably just tell me to leave her alone. Or ignore me. To hell with it.

Soon as I took two steps forward, Yuki shows up out of no where. He stops to catch his breath before running over to her and kneeling in front of her, placing his jacket around her shoulders. Damn that rat! Watching him made me pissed. He was talking to her now. Damn it! Screw this. I turned to leave without the two of them noticing I was ever there.

 **~Yuki's POV~**

Soon as Shigure told me Miss Saito was missing, I wondered what had caused her to act so out of character. If he was really worried he would be out here to looking for her. I looked at the high school, park and town streets, nothing. The rain was pouring down hard and fast I only hoped that she was alright and hopefully somewhere out of the rain.

I was headed back to the house to see if she might have headed home by now, when I saw the trail that led to the stream. It was in that moment I remembered how much she loved it there. I hurried down the path until I saw the stream and the Sakura Tree. Right underneath it was Miss Saito. She had her legs drawn to her chest with her arms wrapped around them while her head rested on her knees.

After catching my breathe, I rushed over to her, kneeled in front of her and placed my jacket around her shoulders. However, she didn't even budge or say anything. It was as if she had fallen asleep.

"Thank goodness I found you Miss Saito. You had us all worried," I spoke to her softly. But still there was no movement or a reply. This was starting to make me worry. I gently placed my hand on her right shoulder and gave a slight shake. "Miss Saito?"

Suddenly, she lifted her head slightly. Her wet silver hair clung to her face. Her cheeks were rosy pink. Ether she had been crying for while or she was cold. Most likely cold but wasn't going to rule out crying, not yet.

"Yuki, how long have you been here?" she asked. Her voiced seemed shaky and raspy just a bit. So then, she had been crying.

"Not to long. This isnt a place to talk. Lets get you back to the house. Get you warmed up and dry then we can talk," I assured her as I helped her up. She didn't say anything as I helped her. She wouldn't even look at me. "Its ok to cry." I smiled at her.

" What?!" she looked at me confused.

" Your voice and cheeks, they give it away."

"Listen, Yuki I wasn't crying I….." she looked away from me again. If she hadn't been crying then why were here cheeks so pink? " Sides, if I had been crying you would know." Was all she said as she walked back towards the house.

Following behind her, I couldn't help but wonder why her voice was raspy if it wasn't from crying and what did she mean by I would know if she had been? While I puzzled over this, I watched her head up stairs as we finally made it back to the house. While she went to get herself straight , I headed into the living room where I found Shigure already seated.

"I see you found our lost princess," he half joked.

"No thanks to you. Speaking of, where is that stupid cat?"

"Oh you know him, he's in his room sulking." He smiled

"Sulking?" I asked a bit confused. "He's probably just angry that he wasn't the one who found her."

" Oh no. He found her," he stated as a matter of fact. This was new to me and caught me off guard.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh he told me. When he got home, mind you soaked to the bone. This poor house. Now I'll have to add water damage to the list. Anyway, I asked him if he found her. Told me he did but he said he saw you and left."

"That stupid cat he could have helped talk to her."

" Maybe but you know Kyo, he probably thought he wouldn't be able to help. Why with the great Yuki around," he playfully smiled

" Still, he didn't have to leave and what do you mean great Yuki?" he just smiled and laughed a bit before Miss Saito walked in. She had dried herself off and was in her pj's or what she calls pj's. She was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and plaid sweat pants.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" she asked with a warm smile. She smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Not at all," Shigure smiled back at her. As she sat down across from me.

"Glad to hear it." It wasn't till then that I noticed her cheeks were till a bit pink and her neck it looked….. " Anyway I want to apologize for making you all worry"

"It's alright as long as you're ok Kairi," a heartfelt Shigure complied. "However, I am quite curious about what happened."

"Oh, nothing really just some family problems. They all really missed me. So they want me to come by more often. Hide he.." she paused as she looked down at the table. "He really wants me to come over more often and we had an argument about it. But I assure you that's all." Again she smiled as she looked back at us.

" Well if that's all then I wont pester you any more about the subject. To each their own they say," Shigure smiled.

"Miss Saito you must be tired after all that," I finally found my voice again.

"Oh yes, I was heading to bed I just wanted to say sorry to everyone. Well then good night you two." She smiled one last time before getting up and heading upstairs.

"I'm not quite sure what to make of that girl," Shigure blurted out as soon as she was gone.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, did you believe that story of hers?" he asked rather seriously.

"Well it did seem a bit off but what reason would she have to lie to us?"

"True enough. But I do believe there is more to her story than she cares to say."

"Like what?"

"Hmm….would you like at the time! I'm beat well good night Yuki. Don't over think it now." He rushed out of the room like it was on fire. Leaving me to pounder over his words.

 **~Kairi's POV~**

Once in the room, I climbed in bed as silently as I could not to wake Kyo. My throat still hurt as did the rest of my body. Its been ages since I went through that kind of pain. Looking up at the ceiling brought back some memories of my childhood. Memories I tried to forget. Maybe coming back home was a mistake.

Thinking this I could feel my eyes start to water. I closed them and tried to push those memories I had in the deepest part of my mind. I couldn't cry, not here. Maybe if I had my own room but...no not even then.

"So you going to tell me what happened?" I opened my eyes to the sound of Kyo's voice. I thought he was asleep? Did I wake him up after all? "Look if you don't to tell me or talk to me that's fine just thought id ask ok so don't get the wrong idea"

"Kyo." For some reason what he said made me laugh. Which, in turn made him get up and look all angry.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"What you said. I mean how would I get the wrong idea," I kept laughing

"Urgh you know," he paused as I saw his face redden. "Damn it just forget! I cant believe I was even worried about you in the first place."

"You were…..you were worried about me?" I was taken back. This was a whole new side of Kyo I never seen before.

"Yeah well don't go making a big deal out of it. This is the last time." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make.."

"Then what the hell were you thinking?! What happened at that place anyway?!"

"Nothing happened. Just family…"

"Don't give that crap! Something happened I can tell. If you don't want to say it then fine. But don't go lying about it to my face you got that!"

"You're right…..I'm sorry." I turned away from him and laid back down.

"Urgh I'm getting some air," I heard him say right before he left the room. It wasn't until then that I realized there was more to Kyo than meets the eye. A couple minutes after he left, the tears fell. I didn't even try to hold them back.

 **Sorry it has been forever. Here is chapter 4 finally. I'll try to post a new chapter every month. Let me know how you like ot so far.**


End file.
